


The Castiel Problem

by RD_wants_death



Series: How Logic Works [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is frustrated, Dean is blind, Explanations, Fluff, Gabriel is Gabriel, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Why the World Hasn't Ended (Is Beyond Me), Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD_wants_death/pseuds/RD_wants_death
Summary: Maths not required to solve. Only an end to the suffering.ORCas makes a burger and everyone keeps interrupting him.





	The Castiel Problem

Dean was an idiot. That's what Cas had decided after the fiftieth time in which Dean lectured him about personal space. He knew what personal space was, it was a whole chapter in _Human Behaviours for the Confused Angel._

He just can't make Dean less blind so as to notice he obvious "eye-sex", as Gabriel and Sam (and everyone else) put it, between them. It's even been referred to by various people over time.

He's in love with Dean Winchester.

And he's been suffering from it for years. And Dean hasn't even noticed. Unfortunately.

And he's even sure that everyone else has noticed his misery and all they do is laugh at his problem. The issue is simple and yet very frustrating. How would they like it if they had loved someone for years and the other person hadn't noticed despite the very big hints.

Maybe he's just overreacting. That could be an option. But that probably isn't the case.

"Hey little bro, how's it hangin'?" Gabriel, the insufferable assbutt that he was just had to come over while he was devising a plan of action on his wall, "Ooh, a plan. Dean-o still not noticed yet baby bro? Sad times, huh?"

"Gabriel please stop stroking the wall." His brother was weird.

"Sh, don't listen to the bad man, I'm not going anywhere,"he whispered lovingly to the wall containing the plan. He reiterates, his brother is weird.

During the time in which Gabriel was preoccupied with keeping the wall happy, Castiel made his way out of the room to get away from all the negative (crazy) energy surrounding the Messenger of the Lord.

Stepping into the kitchen, he decided to make Dean some burgers. And he would make them heart shaped. He was not going for subtle, since subtly didn't work when it came to Dean Winchester.

"Oh hey Cas." Sam. He has never been disappointed to see Sam since now when he was making heart shaped burgers for Dean, "Have you seen Gabriel anywhere," of course he would be looking for Gabriel, since from when God AKA Chuck AKA His Father had resurrected him they'd been inseparable.

"He was stroking the wall in my room," Cas responded, silently glad that Sam wouldn't get to see what he was making. It would be embarrassing. Sam quickly left to find the archangel and calling a faint goodbye,

"Hello Castiel. Are you making burgers? Are they for Dean?" Lucifer. He has been disappointed to see Lucifer before so it's not a new feeling when it came to the archangel turned devil turned archangel.

"Yes." He replies with one word, hoping that Lucifer would leave so that he could get back to making the perfect burger for Dean, he was chopping the tomatoes into slices of the perfect thickness.

"Well, I wouldn't have guessed, I'll see you later, little brother," Lucifer's got a weird thing with calling all the angels younger than him little brother. He doesn't know him as anything other than Lucifer anymore, although sometimes he can hear Raphael, Michael and Gabriel refer to him as Sammael or Heylel.

He continued on with the chopping of the pickles and lettuce, as well as making the perfect secret burger sauce. It was another fifteen minutes before he got interrupted again.

"Castiel. Have you seen Adam?" Michael had almost what some people would call an obsession with his former vessel. Although Castiel was not one of those people, he supposed protecting someone for hundreds of years was bound to develop feelings.

"No, I assume he is either in the library or in his room," He left it at that before placing all the ingredients he had chopped in the fridge before taking out the cheese and some mince beef meat and shaping it (the meat) into a heart shape and placing it under the grill.

"Okay, thank you Castiel," Michael said before he too turned away and walked out of the kitchen. Cas was frying some bacon so he didn't have time to say anything to Michael, even though it was unnecessary.

Castiel cut through the bun he had bought for the burger before putting some lettuce on the bottom, the burger, then cheese, sauce, tomato, pickles and then the top half of the bun.

Then he went looking for Dean.

And he looked.

And looked.

And looked.

And he couldn't find him. He had spent over an hour looking for Dean and he couldn't find him.

"Hey, uh, Cas? You in there?"

"Yes Dean?"

"I want to give you something,"

"So do I,"

"I love you," they both blurted out at the same time while giving the other their gifts. Dean had given Cas some honey that he had harvested himself (he had explained that to Cas later.)

"Thanks Cas,"

"Thanks you Dean,"

"Maybe someday we can go out and get something to eat, or go see a movie?"

"I would like that Dean."


End file.
